Broken
by KYVampire
Summary: What was the point to her life? Why did she have to go through this heartbreak? Why was her dream always tauntingly within her arms reach, yet she was unable to reach for it? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid and I do not wish to own it in fear of the rabid community (ah who am i kidding, im one of you guys :P)

* * *

><p>The girl's piercing amber eyes narrowed to slits as she watched the performers from the backstage. The raw energy of the first generations, the lively antics of the twins, the maturity of the pinkette and finally the main attraction: the beauty of the twin-tailed diva. Shaking her head, she retreated back to her room. For 2 long years, she had watched these 5, from the shadows, always unnoticed, yet still there.<p>

She was tired of it.

Silently, she slipped away. She was always there, helping the stage-hands with the set-up and the take-down of each live show. She was always there, in the studio helping to operate the equalizer as the others sang their hearts out. She was there, yet so far away. Her hands trembled as she entered her quarters. Unlike the rooms of the others, her's were situated in a back corner of Crypton tower, tucked away like a shame that no one could see.

Rubbing her slit wrists, the girl paused at a photo of herself, taken long ago when she first met her creator. Smiling, happy, cheerful, she was so happy that she was alive and joy filled her heart.

How naive

She sighed, then turned and rammed a small but strong fist into the wall, leaving a sizable dent. Growling, or at least trying to, she released her pent up frustration and anger and the photo flew across the room; the glass shattering into numerous deadly fragments and the frame splitting in two.

"Are you all right in there? Do you need me to come in?"

That voice, that man, her creator. He made her. He brought her into this world with promises of being just like them. In fact, for the first few months, it seemed that he had every intention of doing so, even going as far as to keep her a secret from the rest of his performers to "surprise" them when she made her debut. He assured her that his development department was working on her voice and that it would dazzle the world.

Then the sales figures for the five came in

"Are you ok? I heard the crash," the voice repeated, "If you're not feeling well I could send up a trouble-shooting team and find out what's wrong."

What could that team do for her now; it wasn't as if they could give her a voice. He did all this work for her, only to stop short of the one thing that made their kind unique from all other robots in this world.

All she could do was to sit here and become just another face in the background. What was the point to her life? Why did she have to go through this heartbreak? Why was her dream always tauntingly within her arms reach, yet she was unable to reach for it?

The girl smiled ruefully, opened the door and punched the man in the face. He staggered and she hit him again, this time harder. Hot tears streamed down her face as she looked down upon the quivering form of the man who made her. Tearing off the ribbon that somehow held her hair up in one side ponytail, she stormed down the hallway toward the elevator.

Exiting the elevator on the ground floor, she stopped. Right in front of her, with shock in their eyes were the performers from before, all fresh from their show and about to retire for the night. Their next words were the final straw.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

With that the girl turned and ran, down the hall, through the atrium and out the main doors. She ignored the cries of the five. She ignored the shouts and the movements of the security guards. She couldn't answer them anyways. No screaming out her frustrations and anger out to the world. Once outside, she looked up at the immense size if the tower. Somewhere inside, that man was in panic mode, having realized the escape of one of his company's many secrets.

She smirked, what secrets, it wasn't like she could tell anyone about what she was. Flipping her long blonde hair, she slowly walked away, not bothering to hide the tears streaming from her face.

There was no point to staying in this place.

No point at all.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well...that was short...

Anyhow thanks for reading my first fanfic, I MAY or MAY NOT continue this depending on how people like it.

review please?...ah whatever...do what you want...


End file.
